


Day nine: Lingerie/Bondage

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Edging, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompts used: Lingerie, bondage. Levi x Mikasa.





	Day nine: Lingerie/Bondage

 

She received the package and note in the morning, the box tied shut with a black ribbon. “Only one person who would send this…” She breathed out, untying the box and opening it. Quickly, she slammed it shut again, a light blush on her cheeks and a slightly enraged expression. “Does he  _ really  _ expect me to wear this??” The note was turned over and drew an eye roll from the female.  _ ‘Wear this tonight, Mon chéri.’  _ With a shake of her head, she pulled on her uniform jacket and left for the day- telling herself there was no way she’d wear some garbage like that. Swiftly, she headed to the mess hall to grab some breakfast before training. If she was lucky, she’d get in and out without an encounter with the sly cat himself. She was not lucky, in the least.

 

“Mikasa, good morning.” The stoic voice greeted, taking a seat beside her with his fresh cup of tea. “Did you get my note?” Captain Levi casually hummed, glancing over. The smallest evidence of a smirk formed on that handsome face.

 

“The answer is no.” She replied firmly. With a sigh, he shifted closer to her ear.

 

“I expected as much, prideful girl. I’ll make you a deal. You do this for me, I’ll do something for you.” Tempting as that was, Mikasa had no idea what she could want from him- beyond what she always got. He was always in control, overpowering her… _ aha. _

 

“…fine. I’ll be there, wearing that. But be ready, Captain.” She hummed in warning, keeping her face blank. Levi narrowed his eyes, but who was he to protest? Whatever she had in mind surely couldn’t be that bad. Silently, with a nod, he excused himself and went off to find his squad for some training exercises.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The day passed slowly for them both, and by the time Mikasa showered and returned to her room- it was late and time to find the eager Captain.  _ First things first…  _ With a reluctant sigh, she opened the box and further inspected the contents. All black; a lacy bralette with straps that accented her breasts and pushed them up; black lace panties with a bow on the back, they perfectly cupped her ass and showed it off; the stockings that rolled up to mid-thigh; and a garter belt to attach the thigh-highs and lace bottoms. A furious blush was on her otherwise pale face, and she slowly dressed in the- surprisingly comfortable garments. After a glance in the mirror, she confirmed that she did…look sexy. And felt sexy. The ravenette bit her lip, giving a little turn to admire herself. Swiftly she fixed her short hair neatly, put on some red lip paint she’d been saving, and yanked on her survey corps overcoat. At least that would look  _ less  _ suspicious. After sliding on her slippers, she grabbed her own necessities; spare bindings of leather from the horses broken reigns. Those would be oh-so-important for her end of the deal. He’d regret asking her to wear this by the end of the night.

 

The walk to the Captain’s quarters felt like a mile- every person she passed, (which wasn’t many), seemed to be staring at her- though they weren’t. Paranoia was a strange thing. By the time she finally arrived at Levi’s quarters, she knocked twice, paused, and knocked again. The strange little signal for it being her revealed he was safe to open up. The door opened to reveal the shirtless male, in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that hugged him  _ just right.  _ With a silent nod, he welcomed her in, glancing down the hallways before shutting and locking the door. “Well?” He asked simply, crossing his arms as he stared her down. Hungrily.

 

The ravenette gave a little half-smirk, untying the coat and letting it fall from his shoulders to the floor. The shoes were kicked off as well, leaving her in just the lingerie Levi chose himself. The man’s eyes raked over her body greedily, silver eyes darkening with lust. “ _ Well? _ ” She asked in a purr, giving a slow turn so that he could admire her from all angles. This…she quite liked this. Being stared at with such awe, such amazement- she could do this time and time again.

 

“You look…sexy as hell.” Levi eventually mumbled, breathy and wanton as he approached her. She let him, for now, his hands on her hips and sliding to grope her exposed ass. “These…were definitely a good investment.” He muttered appreciatively, those hands sliding up to squeeze and cup her breasts.

 

“Before you go too far, I’ve decided on what I want in exchange.” At that Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting here, I’m getting old.” He teased, quite cheeky for the stoic Captain.

 

“I’m tying you to the bed.” Mikasa stated, it wasn’t a question: it was a demand. If he wanted  _ this,  _ she was going to get  _ that.  _ Levi stepped away from her, furrowed eyebrows and a look of confusion.

 

“You’re not tying me to the bed.” He refused with a tsk. “I’ll let you ride me or something.” The raven mumbled dismissively.

 

“Well, goodnight then.” The female simply hummed, grabbing her over coat to slip back over her shoulders. If he wanted to play ‘Mr. tough man’, he could find someone else.

 

“What- you’re leaving because I’m not letting you tie me up?” He scoffed, crossing his arms in a gesture of uncertainty. Mikasa had grown to know Levi and his body language quite well.

 

“No, I’m leaving because you clearly don’t trust me enough to allow me to tie you up. I trusted you enough to wear this-this perverted shit.” She rambled out, a serious look in her eyes. Levi stayed silent for a long moment, and finally, he cracked. She knew he would.

 

“Fine. I do trust you, pervert.” He huffed out, teasing her- she was sure. With a content little smirk, she removed the covering garment again to leave herself exposed to his view. Then, with a devilish sway of her hips; Mikasa sauntered up to the reluctant Captain and ran her hand down his broad chest. Every muscle and scar was like a prize to her, another thing she admired about the hard-working man. Levi’s hands shifted to grab her hips, but quickly she slapped both palms. The male withdrew his hands with a shocked hiss, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m in control, tonight. I feel sexy,  _ Rivaille, and I want to embrace it.”  _ She purred, pushing him backwards until his knees hit the bed- falling down onto it with a soft gasp. His silver eyes were lit in interest, as if seeing this new side of her left him in awe. “Lay back and put your wrists up.” Mikasa demanded, turning to run through the strips of leather she’d brought. Levi wasn’t going to obey that easily, should she really have expected him to just…play along? Instead of laying back, he reached out and groped her very exposed ass in his hand. “You just can’t go down easy, can you?” She chuckled, grabbing his wrist and in one fluid motion- she had the male shoved back onto the bed, fighting for control of his wrists. With a shift, she had him straddled, hips pinned with her lower body and applying friction and pressure onto Levi’s already hard cock.

 

“Fuck! Ah- okay, okay.” Levi gasped in defeat, tilting his head back at the almost unbearable pressure of the position she had his cock trapped in. Mikasa smirked, easing up to reach up and fasten his wrists to the sturdy headboard with the thick leather straps. He was strong, and with the right force he may be able to get himself free. But he  _ did agree to being tied up.  _ Mikasa had every bit of faith that he would keep to his word and not ruin their fun. “You’re a devilish little slut, aren’t you?” Levi tsked, giving a few testing tugs to his wrists. After he was apparently satisfied with the restraints, he settled down and stared at Mikasa with hungry silver eyes, slowly darkening with lust.

 

The ravenette gave a little slap to his face, a smirk on her own. “I’d watch who you’re calling names right now. If you ever want me to ride that pretty cock, that is.” Slowly, Mikasa stretched her arms up over her head, flexing her muscular torso and pushing her breasts against the cups of the lingerie. Levi’s breath hitched at the sight, and he shifted his hips to brush his erection against the covered apex of her thighs. It was a delightful tingle of friction, not enough though. “You have an impressive taste in lingerie, Captain.” Mikasa purred, sliding off his lap to stand by the bed. Turning, she gave him a perfect view of the plump ass he wished to grope and squeeze. The little bow at the back made her seem like the perfect present- one that he apparently wasn’t allowed to unwrap.

 

“You’re surprised? I have immaculate taste in most things.” Levi replied, voice smooth and calm despite how achingly hard he was- and how badly he wanted her. Usually he was the one playing games, this change of pace had him unusually impatient. The female hummed in apparent approval, bending over to fix her stockings; or at least that was how it appeared, she truly wanted to give a view of what he desired so badly. The lace fabric clung tightly to her sex, Levi tugging his bonds a bit more. “Mikasa, stop teasing me.” The growl made her peek her head back, batting innocent eyelashes.

 

“Me? But I haven’t even begun to tease you.” She replied with a scoff, standing to face him once again. Slowly, her pale hands were at her neck, fingers caressing the skin slowly. Down they moved, until she was cupping and rubbing her own breasts until her nipples were erect and a soft little moan trickled from her lips. Levi watched with parted lips, his cock painfully hard and confined in his briefs. Those hands continued lower, over her toned and defined abs, below her navel…then they skimmed down over her panties, rubbing herself between the legs with a deeper moan. The ravenette rocked her hips, touching herself freely and drawing whimpers and gasps from her own lips. Levi licked his, panting softly as he watched and desired; wishing those hands were his own.

 

“ _ Mikasa- come on.”  _ He groaned in pure impatience, thrusting his hips to indicate he was more than ready. The female tilted her head, licking her lips to moisten them deliberately.

 

“Isn’t it you, Captain, who always says: ‘I need to make you wet and wanton first’? Isn’t it you who always wants to hear me beg and plead?” Mikasa reminded him casually, rubbing purposefully at her moistening lips.

 

“So- what? This is payback? Funny, you never seemed to complain after I wrecked you.” The scoff made Mikasa raise an eyebrow. He was awfully mouthy for someone at her mercy.

 

“I suppose it is, or more…I’m interested in how much it will take to reduce Captain Levi to a panting, whining mess.” Those words brought out a laugh from Levi, shaking his head.

 

“Keep dreaming, kid. You’re a hundred years too young to ever get me to beg.”  _ Is that so? We’ll see.  _ Mikasa’s mind sang, a smirk forming on her lips. Finally she straddled him again, muscular thighs spread as she revealed herself- though still clad in the lace garment. With a little sigh, she grinded against him just right, reveling in the groan he let out. Levi rocked his hips up, attempting to gain more pleasure from the movements.

 

“Ah-ah, none of that impatience.” Mikasa scolded, lifting up so their bodies weren’t touching. A growl of frustration left his lips- and she had barely teased him so far. The patience of humanity’s strongest was a bit laughable.

 

“By now I’d have you writhing in the fucking sheets, so get the hell on with it.” Levi breathed out, cheeks flushed a bit red from the desire. It was true that she would already be a moaning mess- so perhaps she should change up her tactic. Mikasa slid off his lap, pulling off his briefs slowly to watch his length spring free. With a very unsubtle lick to her lips, she settled between his legs, running her tongue slowly along his swollen cock. A guttural moan erupted from the raven, thighs flexing as he no doubt tugged at his bonds again.

 

“You make such lovely sounds, Captain. No one would ever suspect.” Mikasa whispered, wrapping her pink lips snugly around his tip and sucking- eliciting a series of curses. That troublesome mouth got to work, drawing groans and desire-filled sounds. Every one was like a reward for her effort, adding desire to utterly wreck him. That moist tongue curled around the girth, mouth sucking expertly, as she let out a deep moan of want to send pleasurable vibrations. Levi bucked his hips and groaned, arching his pale and muscular body into that mouth for more. The sight was beyond sinful, and it sent pure want through the female’s body.  _ Just a bit more… _

 

“FUCK!” Levi cursed loudly as those troublesome teeth grazed his cock. By now, he was feeling close to his imminent orgasm. His breathing increased, chest rising and falling; the raven let out a deep groan, his length twitching…and then Mikasa pulled off, leaving him just on the edge- with no relief. “What the fuck.” Came the groan, his hips bucking futility. With that, Mikasa is standing and sliding off those damn panties. Swiftly she straddled him once again, lowering her hips to simply grind her dripping slit teasingly against him. “ Baby- baby I know you want me…come on.” That sweet voice coming from Levi made her smirk, lowering herself with one hand gripping his length to guide it inside.

 

“Oh god…oh yes.” Mikasa breathed out, mouth open in a low moan as he slowly penetrated her inch by inch. A deep groan escaped the raven’s lips as well, tilting his head back in ecstasy. Once she was fully seated, she gave an experimental grind that drew breathy curses from his lips. From there, the gentle teasing was gone. She’d waited too long, been building up desire- and finally having him inside her was the last thing she needed. Her strong thighs flexed as she lifted up, almost off him; the anticipation killing him if his face was anything to go by. Mikasa was amazed at how utterly desperate the usually stoic Captain seemed.

 

When her powerful hips slammed back down, the moans matched the intensity with which she rode. Fast, hard thrusts down brought a symphony of pleasured sounds from the male below her. A surge of pleasure coursed through her body, spurred on by the feeling of complete control and power. It was rare for her to get such a feeling in their bedroom dynamic- but oh…now that she had a taste, she wouldn’t give it up easily. Mikasa’s hands cupped her own breasts through the lacy lingerie, caressing and squeezing to add to her surging pleasure.

 

“I want to touch you- untie me.” Levi demanded breathily, moving his hips up with her wonderfully brutal pace. The female simply laughed, clawing at his torso with her nails. That brought out a grunt, and a breathy groan as Levi’s hips snapped up a bit more harsh that time.

 

“Shit- ah… If you think I’ll untie you, you’re an idiot, Levi.” Mikasa purred out, leaning in to wrap one hand around the base of his neck. She squeezed in a way that had Levi’s breath hitching. “Right now, tied up and vulnerable; you’re mine, Captain.” Her eager pace sped up, faster- rougher. It was becoming overwhelming for the desperate man, who groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.  _ He’s close.  _ Mikasa thought to herself, lips curling in a wicked grin.

  
  


Suddenly, her movements stopped. She bared down on his cock, stopping any orgasm with the lack of stimulation. Her weight held down his hips, leaving him unable to thrust or buck at all. The nearly pitiful cry that left his lips was beyond amusing. It had her breathily chuckling as his muscles flexed and pulled, body trembling a bit from the second bout of denied bliss. “I don’t recall ever saying you could cum, do you?” She innocently hummed, licking her lips at the sight of his rising and falling chest. He was panting, needy, length twitching inside her tight walls. “It’s going to be a long night for you, Sir.”

 

**_Snap._ **

 

Levi stared down from the new position, looming above her with broken straps of leather. “I can’t wait to make you regret every single second of that, Mikasa.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a bit behind on my prompts ahhhhh- but I'm trying to keep not too far behind. 
> 
> I know not many people like RivaMika, but hey- I think it's hot. Whateves! 
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi


End file.
